Chapter 3: A fishy state of affairs
With the 2 Spiritual Stones in hand, Link is close to protecting the Triforce. There's only one more Spiritual Stone to claim, he was told by Saria that the third Spiritual Stone is in Zora's Domain. Link must venture to this strange watery domain and into the inside of a Huge Fish to complete his mission. Zora River *1. Here, you'll encounter Octopus-Like creatures known as Octoroks (classic LOZ enemies), they attack similarly like Deku Scrubs, but spit out rocks and not Deku Nuts, but can be hit by their own rocks or by Deku Seeds. *2. This person sells Magic Beans (first batch costs 10 Rupees with every other batch costing 10 Rupees more than the last). *3. Here, you'll meet a family of friendly frogs that like the sound of an Ocarina. Play each song you have learned to make a frog grow (and get rewarded 50 Rupees for doing so). Come back later after all of the frogs are big to play an Ocarina game, win to get a heart piece. *4. Here is the enterance to Zora's Domain, play Zelda's Lullaby to dry up the waterfall blocking the doorway. Before that, you can pick up a Cucco at the beginning of the area and use it to get 2 heart pieces One on the small pillar in the north part of the area, and one next to the waterfall. Or you can wait until you have the Hover Boots to get these pieces. Zora's Domain *5. Once you're inside Zora's Domain, head to the top of the domain's waterfall and have 20 rupees to play a diving game. Win this game and head back to the Zora to receive the Silver Scale. *6 Take a Deku Stick and light it with a Gold Torch, light the black torches to make a treasure chest with a heart piece. *7. Once you have the Silver Scale, dive to the place marked with the number 7 and you'll warp to Lake Hylia. Zora Shop ''Note:''Some of these itmes won't be available to you. The Zora Tunic can't be used by Young Link (as it's Adult Sized) Lake Hylia *8. Once you arrive at Lake Hylia via the warp, Dive again to obtain another bottle (this one has a letter inside it). *9. You'll meet Scarecrow people here Pierre and Boonaru. Show Boonaru your Ocarina and use a makeshift song and when you return as an adult, use the song again and it becomes a special song where you can call Pierre and he'll appear in special locations. *10. You can go fishing here. Catch the biggest fish in the pond to receive a heart piece. *11. Once you're back in Zora's Domain, give the bottle with the letter inside to King Zora and he'll slowly move aside to Zora's Fountain. *12. With an empty Bottle, use it in the area marked with the number 12 to catch a fish (which is needed to enter Jabu-Jabu's belly). Zora Fountain *13. With a bottle with a fish, place the fish in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu and he'll inhale it (along with Link). Chapter 3: A Fishy state of affairs (Page 2)